Away: Lost Forever
by Taisi
Summary: The plague Violet Fever affected demons and humans everywhere hundreds of years ago. The perfect cure was found in a flower, but it didn't work on animal spirits. So to prevent the plague from spreading, they were killed. And now Kurama falls ill...
1. Chapter 1

**Another fic...I really shouldn't've wrote it because I have so much work to do, but I couldn't resist. I hope you people like it...**

**I was seriously debating whether or not to make this into a song-fic... The song would've been "Away From Me" from the album "Origin" by Evanescence. I may post another chapter, which would be this fic as the song-fic...Depends how this one turns out...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu...But some of you may know by now that I am a Hiei-fangirl...and Kurama comes in as no. two, of course...**

_Away_

The Un-Grim Reaper made her way into the Prince's office, pink kimono rustling lightly. She found the toddler with his face buried in his arms in frustration, yelling muffled curses to people she'd never met, while George the Ogre stared at the screen-panel at the front of the office in horror.

Botan blinked. "U-uh...Koenma, sir?"

He didn't look up, but did pause in his string of death-wishes to point where George was staring. She, very much confused now, turned to look where directed and saw a long list of data and numbers and long words, none of which she understood.

"A demon in the living realm had the symptoms of the fatal Violet Fever," George said shakily. "The Violet Fever was a plague that caused a serious epidemic a few hundred years ago."

"Koenma...i-is this for real?" she whispered, wide violet eyes trained on the screen, trying desperately to interpret the complex number-patterns. "There's a--"

"A plague, yes," the Prince said wearily, picking his head off his arms and straightening his hat to hide his trembling hands. "No demon, or half-demon on earth is safe from it right now."

"I-is there a cure...?"

Koenma waved a hand at George before letting his head fall onto his desk, and George said, "Lord Enma wiped it out, or so we thought, by sending his detective to find a cure for it. The cure was the Poppy Rose, a beautiful pink flower that blooms widely throughout the year. Once everyone knew the cure, it was easy to stop; that's why there are so many gardens that grow those flowers here." He stopped, and Botan furrowed her brow in thought.

"But if there's such a great cure...Why is this plague such a big deal?"

George glanced at Koenma who flapped his hand, encouraging him to continue. "Because it only cured the demons who had no ties to the flower."

Botan looked sharply from Koenma to the ogre, the realization dawning on her. "So...Then that means...that all the animal spirits...?"

"Yes; Lord Enma wiped out the plague with the cure...And also by having all those animal spirits killed."

Botan felt numb to the world. _Kurama..._ She turned and ran out of the room as quickly as was possible for a girl in a kimono, without a word to the Prince, her oar materializing in her hand. _I've got to get to Yusuke._

-x-x-x-x-x-

The sunlight filtered through the curtains, creating complex patterns on his bedsheets. A small shift under the blankets was all that betrayed the boy's restless sleep. When the sunlight got brighter, so the whole room was cast into a nearly un-obstacled light, he groaned and shoved his head under his pillow, only to be welcomed to the morning by the indifferent trilling of his alarm clock.

He sighed ruefully, realizing that any further sleep attempts would be pointless, and slid out from his covers, bare feet hitting the cold wood floor. Shivering he turned off his alarm clock and stumbled over to his dresser where he pulled out his carefully folded purple jumpsuit. Throwing his pajamas on the floor he pulled on his day-wear, stifling a yawn. He eyed his reflection in the mirror, not noting the dark circles under his emerald eyes and the unusual paleness of his skin. With yet another sigh, he ran a hand through his violently red hair and strode out of his room, grabbing his briefcase on the way out.

It was after he'd stepped into the hall that he remembered that is was Saturday. He spun back around, marched into his room, threw down the briefcase, and fell onto the bed again, only after pulling his blinds down completely to block out as much sunlight as possible.

He didn't move much after that.

-x-x-x-x-x-

His mother knocked softly on the door. "Suichi?" she called into the almost completely dark room. "Suichi, it's past two." It wasn't like her son to stay in his room without even coming out to say good morning. When he'd missed lunch and was on the verge of missing dinner, she'd gotten worried.

When she got no response, she opened the door, stepping tenderly inside the room. She made her way over to his bedside. "Suichi, are you alright?" If he heard her, he didn't acknowledge that he did; he remained motionless, breathing soft and faint. Laying a hand on his forehead, she yanked it back with a yelp. He was burning up. "Suichi! ...I-I'll go call the doctor."

Not long after she got off the phone with the hospital, who told her it was probably just a fever, there was an urgent knock on the door. Opening it, she found three Kurama's four loyal friends, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, and a blue-haired girl they called Botan. "Uh, hey, is Kura--I mean, Suichi here?" Yusuke asked, correcting himself at once at a nudge from Botan. "We need to..." He paused at the look on the woman's face. "...Is everything okay?"

Kurama's mother looked frantic and uneasy, a drastic change from her usual calm. "I think he's sick...He's burning up and he won't move..."

The three on her doorstep didn't wait for anything else. They let themselves in, walking straight past his mother, who stood aside for them, and into Kurama's room. Yusuke, leaning over the bed, pulled the blinds up, letting the sunlight stream in, unhindered.

Kurama was deathly pale, and trembling in his unconciousness. There were dark rings under his eyes, but they weren't from lack of sleep. When Botan tenderly touched his face, she whispered, "For one who was just burning up, his skin is so cold..."

"Do you think it's the Violet Fever?" Kuwabara asked silently. "How do we know it's not just another sickness?"

Botan glanced around the room, found proof, and pointed reluctantly at it. On Kurama's desk, his vase of roses were wilting fast.

-x-x-x-x-x-

In the forest, the trees blocked most of the sunlight, which was good for the hikers, the roudy elementry school kids who giggled and laughed loudly, unaware of the two crimson eyes following their every moves from the treetops.

Hiei crouched, in the shadows of the leaves, comfortably on a branch, all senses alert despite the indifferent mask of melancholy he wore, black clothes blending in well with the darkness.

_Baka ningens..._he thought, settling into an easier position. _Taking delight in walking down a beaten path less than a mile away from their homes._

He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the distruption of his usual peace, when a dark shadow crossed his mind, making him start. He paused for a second, thinking hard. _Who's aura was it I just felt so strongly, dimming so quickly...? _He pulled off his headband, setting it on the hilt of his katana where it wouldn't fall, and opened his Jagan eye carefully, aware of everything around him on a much higher scale. He focused on that one shadow of death in his mind, centering it, prodding it, willing it to reveal it's target...

He opened his eyes at once, not hiding the shock.

_Fox?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Suichi's mother said it was okay if they stayed over that night. Their parents didn't mind either. Yusuke and Kuwabara spread out matts in Kurama's room, and Botan curled up like a cat in a chair.

Kurama hadn't gotten any better; in fact, he'd gotten worse. His temperature changed drastically from chilly, to warm, to burning, and back again. No one was sure what to do, and Botan couldn't risk asking for help in the Spirit World, lest King Enma find out and kill Kurama. She had, however, left and gotten the Poppy Rose, breaking three petals off the eight petaled flower and giving one to each Kuwabara and Yusuke, and eating one herself, just in case. She knew that if they used the cure before they got the sickness, it would ward it off..._Vaccine, is that the word? _she wondered thickly, eyelids drooping.

The last thing she saw before she drifted off was a new dark shadow appear in Kurama's room.

_Wonder what that is...?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiei watched the teens fall asleep warily, unwilling to move into sight until he was sure they wouldn't see him. _Why am I here, anyway? _he thought, angry at anyone he could be angry at, including himself. _What do I care if the baka kitsune's sick? He's of no importance to me. Ningens get sick all the time, but they get well enough to lead their pathetic lives once more. _

But a sharp cough and a shudder drew Hiei's attention to the bed. With a final glare to whatever was closet, the wall, Hiei stalked soundlesslyout of the shadows, making his way past Urameshi and Kuwabara, passing Botan, and finally stopping beside the bed. He planned to take a look then leave, but was unprepared for what he saw:

Kurama's skin was past pale, and was a deathly, frightening white. He was shaking hard, twisting and thrashing in his fitfull sleep-like state. His face was screwed up, as though warding off a nightmare, and his sheets were sweat-soaked. Fear and pain pulsed off him with incredible strength, making Hiei's mind reel.

The Fire Demon stared at the animal spirit, feeling detached, unaware, senseless...

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there--the curtains at the window were heavy and blocked the faint morning sunlight from coming through. When a hand grasped his shoulder, catching him by surprise, he spun around, katana unsheated and at the neck of an unimpressed, confused, half-asleep Yusuke.

"Hiei?" he muttered thickly, shocked a little into wakefullness. "What're you..." His eyes fell on Kurama then, and it was obvious he'd been hoping Kurama's sickness was just a bad dream. "...Oh...yeah..."

Hiei said nothing, but starting inching subtely toward the window--his escape route. But when Yusuke sat cross-legged on the floor, looking expectantly at Hiei, he stopped. "What?" he asked harshly, uncomfortable in this situation.

"Don't you want to know what's going to happen to Kurama?" he asked plaintively, to tired to beat around the bush.

Hiei blinked, averting his gaze. Then he glared back. "Why the heck do I care?" he snapped, feeling something very strange inside.

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah, I thought you would." For the first time in his life, Hiei was somewhat glad Yusuke could read his actions a little, then mentally scolded himself for the thought. "He's got the Violet Fever."

That was all he had to say--Hiei, of course, new about the Violet Fever, even if Botan and Yusuke hadn't he knew Kuwabara was a _baka _and didn't expect him too. All he knew was that it was deadly and spread quickly, but he knew nothing about the slight problem with the "brilliant cure" they'd found in the Poppy Rose. He dropped his external mask enough to widen his eyes and spin to face the part fox-demon. He was utterly motionless, breathing quickly, hand clamped around the blanket as if it were a life preserve and he were floundering in the middle of an ocean. "Violet Fever..." he muttered, caught off guard. Then he caught himself and scoffed, "So? The idiot should've been more careful."

Yusuke struggled to get a grasp on his mounting impatience. "So? So he'll either die or he'll die!" A blank stare. He sighed. "The cure only works for people "without any ties to the flower" or whatever the heck, and animal spirits _have _that...I dunno, connection. And so, when Lord Enma finds out about Kurama, which he will, even though Koenma ain't gonna tell him, he's going to come and kill him, just like he slaughtered all those animal spirits before."

Hiei was perfectly silent now. His face held no emotion and he didn't move. Then, with slow, deliberate movements, he unsheathed his katana with a hiss of metal, moving back to settle at the foot of Kurama's bed, leaning back so he was concealed by the shadows the curtains threw over the room, so only his eyes were visible.

Never mind Enma was the King of Hell. Never mind he was the most powerful being in the Spirit World. Never mind he murdered thousands of demons before this.

"Because I will kill him if he tries."

**First chapter! Please be nice in your reviews...? It may have been a little dumb, but I tried! XP Reviews please? No flames!**


	2. Chapter 1 Cont

**A reviewer asked me about the cure and why it wouldn't work for animal spirits. **

**Well, yeah, I can see how that'd be confusing. -.- I'm confused all the time. **

**It's cuz animal spirits, in this fic, anyway, have that...thing with plants?...Mm...Kurama! Yeah, Kurama uses the Rose Whip and stuff like that. And it doesn't work for those demons cuz they already have...I dunno, something of the plant inside them...? Hard to explain.**

**BTW this isn't, IS NOT, a Hiei/Kurama fic. Gross in my opinion. . I don't _do _guy-guy pairings. Bleh.**

**Next chapter! I dun own YuYu, but I wish I could! - That would rock!**

_Chapter 1 (Cont.)_

"Because I will kill him if he tries."

Yusuke said nothing after that, but gave the Koorime a long, studying gaze, brown eyes probing his. The demon looked back, garnet eyes unblinking. It was the detective who looked away.

Hiei leaned back against the wall, trying not to appear weak; but for the first time in his life, it was hard to hide his emotions. His one _true _friend...was dieing? Hiei shut his eyes tight, then opened them, glaring out at everything in a futile attempt to get angry and shove this new novelty, the feeling of _helplessness, _to the back of his mind.

As though on cue, Kurama shifted. Yusuke was on his feet at once, conveniently kicking Kuwabara in the process, and Hiei sat up straighter.

"What the--" Kuwabara yelled, forgetting himself for a moment, holding up both arms as if he had his sword, knocking against the chair Botan was curled up in, making her roll off and onto the floor with a yelp.

HIei ignored them completely, staring at Kurama. The fox demon was stirring, a twisted, strained look on his face. His blankets were wrapped around him like a straitjacket; Botan immidiently set to the task of loosening them around him, a sad look on her face.

Kuwabara took a step back, looking aghast, and Yusuke glanced away--neither had seen Kurama look so helpless before. Botan flattened the sheets with trembling hands, casting a look over her shoulder at his vase--the roses were lying limp, hanging over the side as a constant reminder of the current problem.

Hiei tore his eyes away first and stood, on the bed, but weightless. He walked without a sound to the window, stepping carefully, as though careless, over Kurama, and settled in the window frame, looking out over the yard. _Just don't watch. Don't watch and it'll all go away..._

"Kids?" Everyone, excluding the Koorime, spun round with a yelp; Suichi's mother stood in the doorway, smiling softly, holding a tray of four steaming mugs of coffee. "I thought you might need something to drink." They glanced at each other, unsure how she knew that Hiei was there, but shrugged it off.

She offered the tray to them and Botan, Yusuke and Kuwabara each took a mug with a half-hearted "thank-you". The woman looked at the remaining mug, then at Hiei, who'd not acknowledged her presence at all, and started for him. Yusuke, wincing at the unexpecting heat of his drink, said at once, "Er, he may not want any, he's..."

But she just smiled, and set the tray down on Kurama's dresser. Picking up the remaining mug, she pressed it into the demon's hands. The other three in the room, flinched back, waiting for the insult or threat, but Hiei excepted it with a muttered thanks, then turned back round to look out the window again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other, then at their coffee, then drained the mugs in a gulp.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Koenma couldn't hide the trembling of his hands as he shuffled the papers. George was looking sidelong at him, and when he dropped his stamper for the fifth time, he asked, "Koenma, sir, what's wrong?"

"Er, what? O-oh, nothing, nothing at all," the toddler said a little to quickly, chewing furiously on his pacifier as he searched under the desk for the stamper. When he resurfaced, he knocked over the stack of papers he'd just completed. With a sigh, he set to gathering them.

"Are you sure?" George asked, plainly unconvinced.

After a long hesitation, Koenma muttered, "It's father..."

George was all-ears at once. "Lord Enma?"

"Mm-hmm...He's...found out about Yoko Kurama..."

The ogre gasped leaning closer. "So he's going to try to--"

Koenma stood up, stopping the futile attempt of collecting the papers. "Try nothing! He's _going _to go down there himself and _end _that fox demon!" Now he was fumbling around on his desk again. "I've got to tell Botan!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Botan got back, she was completely pale. Yusuke's first worry was that she'd caught the disease, but he reminded himself that she'd already taken the cure, and he wasn't completely sure if she could die anyway.

"Are you okay, Botan?" Kuwabara asked when she collapsed into her chair and ran her hands through her hair, plainly stating her distress.

"No!" She looked up, pink eyes swimming with worry and fear. "Enma knows! Enma's on his way here, here to kill Kurama!"

"What?" Yusuke didn't keep his voice down as he leapt up and stormed over to where she was sitting. "Is he daft? How can he kill Kurama!"

"I've told you why he thinks he has to," she whispered miserably, face in her hands as she rocked back and forth. "There's nothing we can do now. The King of Hell is on his way here to kill him. _There's nothing we can do."_

"Isn't there."

Everyone looked over quickly: they'd almost forgotten about the demon. Hiei had left his perch by the window to dissapear completely into the shadows of one of the corners of Kurama's room. Now his two bloodren garnet eyes were all that was visible from the shadows, staring at them defiantly, hatefully...but with another odd emotion mixed inside as well. And his words weren't in question-form.

"What do you mean, shrimp?" Kuwabara asked, as everyone shifted round to face the Koorime.

A glint of silver from the shadows reflected in Hiei's eyes, and as he stepped slowly into the light, his katana was unsheathed and his right arm was free of the white tape that concealed his tattoo.

"We can fight for him."

**Okay, that was depressingly short--but don't worry! The chappies'll be longer! I swear! This is like...I dunno, not even really a chappie! This is a continuation of the first! This is still the first chappie!**

**Please review! And I KNOW it was short!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, chapter two, chapter two. Thanks for your support, guys:beams: I love reviews! Oh, yeah, and I have two other Yuyu fics...really, one's a oneshot and the other's got four chappies. They're both Hiei-censored...Hehehe...Anywho, this is the next chapter...Please read!**

**Disclaimer: It's painfully obvious she will never own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

_Chapter 2_

It was getting darker. It seemed the day itself was upset, angry at the situation the more-than-human friends found themselves in. All around the city, plants were wilting without reason, lush green grass was turning brown, and even the trees' branches were arching sadly over the sidewalks and streets as the green-world proclaimed their distress at Kurama's illness.

And things were worse in the home of Suichi.

Botan had long since collapsed against the wall, face hid in her hands, while her fingers were half-way woven through her blue hair; she was in jeans and a sweatshirt, easy wear for an endlessly distressing time. Kuwabara was standing to one side of the room, looking blankly at the floor as though he'd find the answers to all life's problems there. Yusuke was in Botan's chair, sprawled out carelessly as he slept then, since he'd gotten no rest the night before--he'd tried to stay awake, but no one helped him with that mission, and he soon conked out.

Hiei had dissapeared, and had yet to return.

But layed over Kurama's pale, still hand was Hiei's headband, a token of the promise of his return.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiei looked out over the city, his domain. He couldn't feel the wind, anymore, and the rain was falling straight down--soft petals of water, as though some divine being were crying over him. The thought made him smile bitterly. _No one would cry for me..._

He blinked, red eyes impassive. Quite suddenly, he felt himself shaking. Letting the grasp on the hilt of his katana go, he brought a hand to his face, wondering where this sudden weakness came from. It swelled through him, but it seemed...vague...not sharp, like every other, quick, fiery emotion he felt, not new...it was growing off something he'd bottled up inside for so long...He couldn't place it...and something told him he couldn't escape it.

His eyes widened when he felt tears stream down his cheeks--red tears, gems. He felt himself drop to his knees as he stared into the distance, trapped in his own mind, as the emotions he'd never let show consumed him...

-x-x-x-x-x-

They knew something was wrong the moment Hiei returned. He had a blank look on his face--not the careful, catious sheilded mask of impassiveness that he wore everyday, but a weak, surprised, unsure blank. He stumbled as he walked, and his cheeks were wet, his red eyes soft. _Had he been...crying? ...No, way! Nuh-uh! Not a chance! Not Hiei! Noooope! _And yet...it was all so clear. He couldn't've remained uncaring forever, could he?

It was almost comical--Kurama was like a big brother to Hiei, they found themselves thinking, and almost discarded the thought--where Kurama was patient and gentle and kind, Hiei...wasn't.

If he found himself being stared at, studied, pondered, Hiei didn't react. He crawled into his normal perch on the far corner of Kurama's bed, took a deep, shuddering breath, and fell asleep almost at once, looking for all the world like a child--his face was wary, and his companions could've sworn he looked..._scared. _

Botan turned away, eyes sparkling and overbright with heldback tears.

Kuwabara, after gaping like the idiot he was, strode to the opposite side of the room.

Yusuke watched the fire koorime carefully, then averted his gaze.

Although this was the one time his weakness became eminent, none could look at him, even in his sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

_He stood alone on the small knoll, a hill no taller then himself, and stared down at the object of his dismay. He hadn't been able to make it out quite right in the shadowy haze of the night, but now the moon had been uncovered and the stars were shining brightly, and it seemingly picturesque...until the moonbeams' silvery, silken blanket landed over the crude tombstone._

_His eyes widened and he stumbled back at the name engraved in the stone--_

Hiei's eyes flew open.

He sat up, glaring at his own failure; only _baka ningens _had nightmares! He stood, fuming and trembling in his rage. It was only when he turned to the window, for another of his midnight breaks, that his Jagan eye burned furiously. With a choked snarl, he spun around, instinctively shifting his feet for a fighting stance, gaining purchase on the floor, while his hand flew to his katana. He felt himself growling, the growl growing into a lethal snarl that awoke his companions.

The house began to tremble, then shake violently. Ornaments that decorated Kurama's walls fell to the floor and shattered, sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

Then the door opened and a toddler-formed Koenma ducked into the room, tupping over until he stood behind the blearily frightened Botan.

"Father's here..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_This world wasn't so bad._

_The trees were huge, towering giants, whispering and sighing, branches swaying in the breeze. The leaves themselves were ripe green, and several fluttered off the limbs to dance around the one figure in this perfect setting: the tall grasses swayed and an occasional lilly or poppy would protrude from the feild of thorn-less roses that lay just ahead. Although it was daytime, the moon was out, shining just as bright, with it's silver, silky blanket of light, and it calmed the being in this oasis beyond doubt._

_Brushing his violently red hair out of his emerald eyes, and settled into an easy stroll. It was a cooller day, the breeze sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He let a small smile on his face as he looked about his world. His paradise._

_He could quite easily stay here forever...and that was what this world wanted...him to stay...for the rest of eternity..._

_Voices echoed inside his head suddenly--_

_the sound of yelling..._

_whispering..._

_crying..._

_Who was crying?_

_He pried deeper, curious about these people. One was a boy with slicked back black hair and a green jumpsuit, with a perfect fighting-build; a burly, orange-haired boy in a blue jumpsuit; a blue-haired girl with candy-pink eyes; a boy in a black cloack and white scarf with spiky black hair and angry crimson eyes...but his eyes were soft..._

_Who were these people? He felt he should know them, felt a connection that went deeper then this world...But now this oasis was pulling him back, whispering to him, calling to him, enticing him from his memories...He turned to follow the call--he was happy hear--nothing to worry about, nothing to fear--no pain, sadness, loss...or death--everything was perfect here, perfect--this was a world made for him alone, one he couldn't bare to lose._

_And then his mind wandered from the mental pull of this world to the fading memories of those beings who'd burned so brightly in his mind once...He gave up, searching for the clues in his mind that had long since been erased, and turned his back to the memories..._

_...but the soft sad sound that met his ears made him pause._

_  
Calling the battle between this world and his mind to a stand-still, he took off through the grasses to a small hill, where the sound was coming from._

_And he gasped._

_A boy in black, the same boy in his mind, was standing next to a tombstone on a small hill--his shoulders were shaking and tears were streaming unhindered down his pale cheeks; he'd the look of someone who never cried, ever, and his teeth and fists were clenched as he willed himself to stop crying, but the effort was futile._

_And now, as soon as he'd seen this boy, he was torn. Stay in this perfect place forever, where nothing would worry him again, or turn his back on--_

_Yusuke...Kuwabara...Botan...Hiei..._

_Yes, that's it, this boy was Hiei._

_Hiei!_

_He was brutally shocked, and it was almost a physical blow, to see Hiei, yes, Hiei, the Koorime, the Fire Demon, the Forbidden Child, crying. And how he cried made it worse--he made no sound, none whatsoever, as he tried to suppress the sobs that had been held inside him for far too long. _

_He felt like a traitor. How long had he let him cry? How long had he kept away from his friends, the ones who'd truely cared about him, unlike this seducive world? _

_Far too long._

_"I'm sorry," the fox demon whispered quietly. "I'm sorry. But...I'm not staying here."_

_The world responded, _But you must, you must! You'll be in pain if you go back!

_"But my friends are in pain now."_

So? They wouldn't want you to be in pain if they were _really _your friends, would they?

_"Of course not. But they'd rather see me alive or dead."_

Would they?

_"I'm afraid so."_

They'd rather see you in agony, then in peace?

_"No."_

Then why would they want you to come back?

_He couldn't find a response to this, so kept silent, waiting for the world to speak something that would give him argument._

You tried to forget them.

_This is not what he wanted! No, he'd never forget them, he didn't know, he was just--_

How could they forgive you of that?

_"They would...they'd forgive--"_

Are you sure? You've never tried anything like this before--you've always been there to help. But now...

_He was stumbling back...he'd rather have ten thousand years of darkness then listen to this. It suddenly was known to him, that here in this world, he couldn't display his usualy, outward calm--he cannot pretend in this world...no one can, except the world itself...so Hiei...was truely crying? That decided it all at once. "Of course I have! I've always been there to help! Same as now!"_

_And the world seemed to know it had lost. Everything began to fade--the trees, the grass, the thorn-less roses, and the boy at the tombstone...were all consumed by blackness._

**So much for "longer chapters". People, I know I got Hiei way OOC, but please, please, please don't flame, and keep reading! I had to get past this part, okay? And maybe...d'you think...**

**I NEED IDEAS! Help me out! I can't keep coming up with this stuff, guys! A few good ideas would go a long way. **

**What should Enma say/do? Should he bring out some secret power or crap like that? Help! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, here we go. Another semi-short chappie. Sorry! I had to update quick. And again, NOT A HIEI/KURAMA! That's wrong. Their just reeeeeal good friends in this, okay? Jeez.**

**And people...I've never seen Lord Enma on the show, and I can't find much information about him...So, I've made it to where he has "silent power". Okay? I'm sorry! I don't know any better! **

**Disclaimer:disclaims:**

_Chapter 3_

Hiei found himself looking straight into the eyes of the Lord of Hell. Far from being respectful, or anxious, or even afraid, he felt wrath building inside him, and a fire of hatred was burning in his likewise crimson eyes. His hand was twitching, gripping his katana's hilt as tightly as he could, and he was shifting on the floor to gain purchase for a fight-or-die battle-stance. His katana was unsheathed, and he had to restrain himself from calling upon his dragon at that moment.

"You," he hissed venomously. "Get out." Enma said nothing, but watched the Koorime unblinkingly. Hiei felt his anger surge at the Lord's silence, and he lifted his katana a fraction of an inch.

Koenma whimpered behind Botan, and she patted his back reassuringly. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their feet, standing with Hiei. For a moment, either of them thought that if they looked around, Kurama was be right there with them, pulling out his rose, calm and quiet as ever. It took them another minute to remember, that they were fighting _for _him, not with him.

Enma's eyes traveled beyond them, past the ferry girl and his son, to lay upon the sick fox demon. He would've done something, said something, moved toward him, but an angry Fire Demon was suddenly in between the two. He sensed, rather then saw, with his Jagan eye, Yusuke moving his hand up to use his spirit gun, and Kuwabara was likewise, ready to use his sword.

_Don't fight yet...It'd be almost impossible to win. _Hiei used telepathy, rather then speak aloud in front of Enma. _Wait._

They nodded at once--neither could help noticing he said "wait" not "don't". Yusuke kept his left hand firmly wrapped around his right wrist, but lowered them an inch or two--Kuwabara let the hand that held a small peice of wood, part of a broken ornament from Kurama's wall that had fallen off and splintered during Enma's arrival, drop slowly.

Botan stood, and strode beside her team, glaring up at Enma--she remembered the she worked for him, she knew she was his son's ferry girl, but killing one of her friends was stepping over the line, out of bounds, going way too far. Koenma turned into his teenage form, for self-esteem issues only, and stood beside his detective and his ferry girl, keeping a little ways behind them all the same.

"I warn you," Enma said in a loud, booming voice that spoke of nothing but athourity, "if you interfere, it will be the death of you."

Hiei said nothing--instead he raised the blade of his katana up to his hand, sliced his palm on the blade and then thrust his fist forward. _I vow--that you won't kill the fox until you kill me. _

Yusuke, Botan and Kuwabaraheard his thoughts and nodded. It was far too late to be unnerved now, far too late to concern about such primal issues such as personal safety--everyone knew the Kurama sacrificed a lot for them, and now it was their turn to do so for him. So they agreed with Hiei's vow, and, blood or no, would follow it as well.

Enma saw their firm, silent agreement and the way the braced themselves, tightening the grips on their "weapons", only the Koorime had a real, physical one, and then smiled. "So that's the way you want to play this game?"

Hiei's anger flared. _Game!_

"Very well--we'll see who wins when the ties are down."

The was the last second Hiei had for any dependant activity.

He felt Enma's essence enter his mind, just enough to control him--Enma himself was grinning with that jaunty, superior air. Hiei felt his resistence snap and he tried to rush at him, but couldn't move--at all.

He was frozen in place--his body wasn't his to control. He could feel his mind abuzz, his thoughts on fire, his limbs growing heavy, like lead--he just wanted to drop his sword--holding it up like this in place _hurt..._but he couldn't...and even if he could, he wouldn't...he needed his defenses...but defenses weren't worth anything if he couldn't use them...

_**Go to the bed.**_

This thought wasn't his. However, he felt himself obeying this unspoken command. Somehow, the others knew exactly what was happening, he had an odd feeling that Brat Prince told them, and yelped, trying to stop them--this would've been the first time he'd ever have remembered hoping they'd be able to restrain him. But they never made it to him. He heard their groans of agony, and a couple simaltaneous thumps as they all hit the ground--he wanted to turn and see, but couldn't. He reached Kurama's bedside--the fox demon looked oddly at peace, as though he'd just conquered a mighty oponent.

_**Raise the katana.**_

Hiei felt his eyes widen. He willed, with everything he had left, for his arm _not _to raise the katana, but it was no good--the katana lifted, atognizingly slow. Hiei heard himself growling, but here, at this moment, idle threats were of no use. He saw his vision blur, the scene before him swimming lazily in his sight, and had to wonder why. He couldn't feel the fiery red tear gems running down from his defiant red eyes, couldn't know that with each passing second his murder of his best and only friend drew nearer.

_**Kill the animal spirit.**_

No, not a chance could he--The sword was lowering now. Slower then it had raised. Did Lord Enma want the kitsune to die a slow, painful death? Yes, he probably did--but never would Hiei let this happen. He forced his arm to halt. Through in every ounce of energy left inside him into the command. His arm faltered. He dropped the katana, letting it clang to the floor--in any other case he would've immidiently picked it back up and checked it for scratches--and then made himself turn around.

Yusuke and Kuwabara lay unconcious on the ground--no doubt they'd rushed at Enma, only to be swept aside--and Koenma was prancing from foot to foot, staring, wide-eyed, up at his father; he was probably regretting getting on the wrong side of him, but even Hiei knew, that no matter how spoiled or arrogant the Prince could seem, he wouldn't regret standing beside his friends.

Hiei was defenseless--he _didn't _trust himself to bring out the Dragon--if Enma turned that around on Kurama, it'd be over. Hiei found his mind racing, but his face was expressionless. His tears gems were scattered all over the floor, glittering maliciously and yet sorrowfully, as the reflecting their creator's emotions. Suddenly, his thoughts were drawn from the fight to wonder what people would feel if he died. He couldn't hope that they'd miss him; no one would miss the Forbidden Child. He was pondering whether or not Kurama would feel sorrow at his end, when Enma's voice penetrated his thoughts smoothly, like a hot knife through butter.

"Stronger then I expected--this'll make things fun."

Hiei gritted his teeth, clenching his fists--he felt the blood from the gash he'd made on his hand wash over his fingers in a warm flood, but paid it no mind. _Interesting...? He'll see--very interesting. _"I won't let you past," Hiei panted, out of breath and worn for some reason; he was finding it hard to keep posture, and the room seemed to swim before his eyes. Swaying, he slid his legs out a little farther for balance.

He spun around, turning his back to the King of Hell, and dissapeared. A second later, he was at Kurama's bedside. His slowness worried him, but he paid it no mind. Clumsily, he ripped off his headband, and reached out to touch Kurama's shoulder.

_C'mon fox...let's make him eat his words._

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hiei found himself back in the meadow--the same meadow he'd dreamt Kurama's death in. Looking round, he found nothing but empty meadow--the hill was gone, forest, feild and brook was gone, and the only thing left was the meadow. _

_"Hiei."_

_Hiei spun around. Standing in front of him now, was Kurama. Healthy, strong Kurama; his face had lost that sickly look, and his skin wasn't the ivory pale as it was in his sickness. He wore the purple jumpsuit and black loafers, and his hands were in his pocket easily; his emerald eyes sparkled like they always did, as though he was hiding silent laughter, and a small, content smile played on his lips._

_Hiei's eyes widened; again in the dreamworld they couldn't hide true emotion, but Hiei, being Hiei, could still try. He could feel that his face was red from his crying, so he instantly ducked his head. "Fox."_

_"You've finally decided to show."_

_"I've visited before, but it had to be cut short, I'm afraid."_

_"Really? How so?"_

_"An unexpected guest back at your house."_

_Kurama bit back a chuckle. This was just the conversation he'd be having on his deathbed with Hiei; jaunty, casual, and careless. He took a few steps forward, though, the sudden gravity of an "unexpected guest" hitting him. "Guest?"_

_"Lord Enma."_

_Kurama's shock was now plain. "Enma? Why? My house? Is my mother--"_

_"You're mother is unaware of his presence. She left the house earlier to visit a friend."_

_A sigh of relief. When Hiei didn't speak, Kurama ventured, "You didn't answer my other questions."_

_  
"I'd rather not."_

_Kurama stared at the Koorime uncertainly, warily. "Why not?" Hiei's reluctance to answer only feuled Kurama's uneasiness. He took the final steps to the Demon and crossed his arms. "Why not." It wasn't a question now._

_Hiei's fiery gaze averted his own. "To kill you. You have Violet Fever."_

_Kurama felt him lose sensation in his limbs, and his mind seemed to go completely blank. "Violet Fever. Have I died?"_

_"If you'd died, I wouldn't be hear, baka kitsune!" Hiei snapped suddenly, looking back up with sparkling red eyes._

_It took a minute for Kurama to realize why Hiei's eyes shifted from one place to another, and his hand kept moving up to his face, then down again right before_ _it reached his cheek; when Hiei ducked his head at once, one hand to his eyes, the other clasped in a fist, it confermed Kurama's fear--Hiei was crying. The tear gems spilled down to pool onto the ground without a sound. The tears weren't all of sorrow--some were of the bitter unjust of his childhood, that he finally couldn't hold back anymore._

_At first, he wasn't sure what to do. This was something he'd never quite experienced. He knew that when his mother or Keiko or Botan cried, he was to wrap an arm around their shoulders and ensure them that everything was fine. But here, _he _was the one dieing, and Hiei was more upset then he was. He reached out tentatively with his hand, as though he were afraid that the Koorime might bite it off. "Hiei--"_

_Suddenly, the Koorime shoved him to the ground. "Get down, fox!"_

_"Wha--Hiei--"_

_"Shut it, fox."_

_Kurama stood again, finding himself being forced behind a livid Fire Demon. Hiei yelled out, "What are you doing here? Get out of his mind!"_

_Kurama, white-faced, turned to find Enma staring at them from a few yards away._

**Hehehehe...please be nice in reviews! Pleasepleaseplease! Reviews are HOARDED! So help me out! Be a friend!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally, the next chappie. Thanks for all your reviews. They mean a lot! And I've been having serious difficulties with this chapter. So...be greatful!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how sadly predictable this world is.**

_Chapter 4_

_Enma smiled at them. In this world, he was but a teenage boy, in a simple outfit of jeans and a T-shirt. He had black hair that flipped into his blue eyes. He was smiling as thought they were old, close friends. His hands were locked behind his back and he took a delicate step toward them._

_As harmless as the action was, Hiei's instinct flared in his mind, and he whispered, "What do you want Enma?" The words flew from his mouth in a venomous hiss, and he silently dared Enma to challenge him, to challenge him so he could kill the Lord. "Get out of Kurama's mind."_

_Any strangeness Kurama knew at being called "Kurama" by Hiei was drowned in his desperate distress. He kept a cool head, however, and whispered, "Don't be so hasty, Hiei. Perhaps he just came by for a visit."_

_"This is no time for patience, Fox," Hiei snapped vehemently, crimson eyes trained on the approaching Enma. "In case you haven't realized, the ruler of Hell is trying to destroy you, and has currently taken up residence in your mind."_

_"I think I'd be the first to notice that, Hiei."_

_"Then run."_

_Kurama stared at the Fire Koorime in confusion. "What?"_

_"You heard me fine, Fox," Hiei snapped, taking his eyes off his enemy for a second. "Go! This is your _mind. _You're not in control of it. He is. Anything can happen. And we'd be powerless to stop it. So get as far away from him as you can. Hide in the folds of your mind, where no other being can reach you."_

_"And you?"_

_Hiei gave a dark chuckle. "I doubt I'd be missed. You've got a life, Fox. Protect it."_

_And then Hiei swept his cloak around, facing Enma, who was now a mere twenty paces away. "But Hiei--"_

_"You'll get no furthur condonement from me, kitsune. So go."_

_Kurama could've sworn that Hiei's voice had gentled, but he couldn't know. At that moment, Hiei roared and rushed at Enma, who mirrored the action, suddenly pulling out a sword that was thicker, sharper and longer then the Fire Demon's katana. If Hiei cared about the outstanding odds, he didn't falter. He ran harder, suddenly dissapearing. Enma stopped running too, glancing quickly about. Hiei reappeared behind him suddenly, katana raised above his head, all sanity gone from his eyes. With a yell, he brought the katana down as hard as he could, cutting a deep gash down the unprepared Enma's shoulder. Enma gasped and spun round quickly, his sword swinging around with him, and he, more on accident then on purpose, cut through Hiei's stomach, a deep gash. Enma, a little shocked, but pleased nonetheless, limps toward Kurama. Kurama, rooted to the ground in surprise, and also because he couldn't fight in his mind, was defenseless. He shut his eyes and wiated for the blow: Enma drew up his sword and, in the completely wrong position, was about to slay Kurama. The sword came flying down--_

_--and met the blade of Hiei's katana with a sharp clang. Kurama stared as the blood-covered, panting Hiei gasped as the shock of the force of the blow worked it's way up his arms and down his spine. He let Enma draw his sword away, and tried to catch his breath. Enma, growling now, lunged at Hiei, who evaded, pushing himself to go faster then he was meant to go, feeling his legs wear down. _

_Kurama turned away and began to run. He was a burden if he stayed--Hiei had to focus solely on the battle, or risk losing. If Kurama were there, he'd have to keep a part of his mind on him to make sure Enma never tried anything._

_The thought of Hiei risking his life for him almost made him laugh, but it didn't._

-x-x-x-x-x-

When Yusuke finally stirred, he found candy-pink eyes staring down at him in concern. Blinking he pushed himself up, wincing as he found himself faced with a pounding ache in every part of his body except for his left hand.

"Yusuke! You're up!" Koenma, tolder-formed, came running over, stepping on his unhurt hand. Yusuke bit back a curse and yanked it out from under the Prince's foot, causing him to fall over.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, standing; Botan helped him, bracing him. Another person braced his other side. Glancing over, he found Yukina, crimson eyes sparkling in concern. A quick look around the room showed that Shizuru, Atsuko, and Keiko were there also. With a sigh, he limped over, with the two girls aid, to the wall, where he leaned against it gratefully.

"Enma and Hiei are gone," came Yukina's soft whisper of a voice.

Yusuke glanced around again. There was Enma across the room from the large group of friends, and there was Hiei, Jagan open and hand rested on Kurama's arm. "But they're right--"

"No," Botan said, holding up a finger. "Look closer."

Yusuke looked over his shoulder at his mouth, Keiko and Shizuru. They were silent, waiting for him to figure it out. He sighed and scrutinized the Lord and Koorime. Both were stock still, and not breathing--Hiei was trembling and they were both glowing a faint, almost undetectable blue.

"They're...empty," the Spirit Detective said lamely, for lack of a better word.

"They're both inside Kurama's mind," Shizuru said quietly, eyes on the unconcious Kuwabara.

Yusuke let his head hit the wall, and he slid down it until he was in a sitting position beside Keiko. "So basically, we wait until either the Lord of Hell, who tried to kill a friend of mine, or my teammate, who _is_ a friend of mine, dies?"

Koenma sighed. "Yes, Yusuke. Just be patient."

"How the heck do you expect me to be patient at a time like this?" Yusuke yelled loudly, on his feet in seconds.

"Can't you sit still for two minutes, Yusuke?" Keiko snapped, yanking him back down again.

"No, I really can't." The words were sincere. "Not in this certain predicament. Two of my teammates' lives are in danger."

Yukina whimpered softly, as she and Botan sat down with them. "Yusuke, I'm worried about Hiei. Even though he doesn't like me all too well, I--"

Botan and Yusuke butted in at that moment. "Is that really what you think?" they cried in unison.

"Yukina, you mean all the world to Hiei! If anything happened to you, he'd go balistic!" Botan siad earnestly, pink eyes trained on Yukina's crimson garnets. "Honestly and truely!"

"Yukina..." Yusuke softened his voice, for the Ice Maiden had taken on a frightened animal look. "There's something you should know about Hiei..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hiei felt Kurama dissapear from his mind--he tried to sense him and failed. _Good, _he though smugly, attacking with renewed vigor. _If I can't find him, Enma certainly can't either.

_Enma lunged at him again, and Hiei felt dreadful pity for his sword as he evaded. His grip on the hilt was all wrong and the way he shifted postions with it was almost a more painful blow than any physical hurts he made with the abused intrsument's blade for Hiei. _Ah, well. _Hiei dissapeared from Enma's sight again, feeling his legs scream in protest. His leg muscles were shot and he could hardly stand, much less walk--sprinting was suicidal, but sprint he did._

_Finally, the battle drew to a close. Enma looked worse off, with various cuts and gashes, but Hiei was the one in trouble. The sword had punctured one of his lungs, and he'd lost the use of his right arm. He'd transfered his sword to the left arm at once, silently cursing several people at once. When Enma drew back to his feet, Hiei let him. He stayed on his knees, eyes locked on the approaching Lord, who stumbled and yelped disgracefully. _

"_S-so, demon," he hissed in triumph, tightening the hold on his bloody sword. "You've lost."_

"_Have I. I really hadn't noticed," Hiei snarled back, trying to focus on breathing as his lungs filled with blood._

"_You're sharp tongue won't help you know." Enma raised the sword, ready to rid Hiei of his pathetic existence. Hiei felt Kurama's presence grow in his mind, and he snapped, telapathically, for him to _stay hidden. _Feeling the essence of Yoko Kurama burn with reluctance and anxiety and pull back again, he also heard a whispered voice in his ear, _But I won't let you be killed.

_HIei sighed, not wasting the effort of replying._

"_But answer me this, Koorime," Enma said after a moment's thought. "Why go through all this to save one animal spirit? There are thousands more."_

"_Why?" Hiei asked through clenched teeth, groping subtely for the hilt of his katana--if he was about to die, he was going to get one last good blow in. He'd be remembered, that he was to be sure of. "You really don't know why?" He was stalling, gathering every last ounce of strength he had left, tightening his long-since shot leg muscles to get ready for the final lunge. _

"_No, I really don't, demon," Enma spat impatiently._

_Hiei felt his mind suddenly abuzz with the last of his strength as he let it all go spiraling out. He lunged out and up, striking out with his sword--it entered the Lord's stomach and Hiei put everything into it to drag it up to his throat and then through his head._

_Enma landed with a sickening splat on the ground, dead in seconds._

_Hiei dropped his katana, then dropped to his knees, feeling everypart of his body shut down. "D-do you still want to know, Enma?" he whispered, eyes closing. "K-Kurama's...probably the only friend I'd ever had." _

_Hiei felt his eyes close. Before the blackness fully consumed him, he was aware of strong arms lifting him from the ground, and a cloth mopping the blood from his face._

**I'm sorry it was so short, but I had to stop there to work on my other stories. I'm sorry, but please review! And maybe read my other two YuYu fics. One's a one-shot, a song-fic called "Broken without you", and the other is a story about Hiei finding an immortal little girl, whom he slowly grows protective over, called, "The Guardian". And I'd like to stress again that this is NOT a Hiei/Kurama. **

**Well, I'll try to update soon. I hope you review. -**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I love getting reviews, almost as much as I love writing the stories:sighs dreamily: I don't know how I survived before :sudden stricken look: You guys, if I don't get all A's on my report cars, all of them, this year, Sobu (grandma) and Sofu (grandpa) are gonna take away my computer:sobs: And ya know what? I'VE GOT TWO B'S AND ONE C! B-But don't worry! I've got a week or so to cram extra credit down my own throat. I-I-It's gonna be okay...:sniffles:**

**And this _IS NOT_** **Hiei/Kurama!**

_Chapter 5_

_The first thing Kurama noticed when he returned to the battle was Hiei panting and disshelved, and covered in his own blood, while Enma towered over him in triumph, mocking and leering. For a few tense moments, Kurama lost himself to fear, but it was then that he noticed the subtle, unnoticed tightening of Hiei's hand on the hilt of his katana, how he gathered his feet under him, and waited for the perfect moment to strike--and strike he did._

_Kurama watched as Hiei plunged the sword into Enma's gut, and dragged it up until it came out of his head. Enma died, of course, not even a second later, but the words Hiei spoke next caused the real wrench in Kurama's heart. _

"_K-Kurama's...probably the only friend I'd ever had." _

_Coming from Hiei, the words' worth was maximized a thousand-fold. And it was not only the words, but the way he spoke them--full of resignation and defeat. That's not Hiei. _

_So he'd ran forward, catching Hiei just before he fell, trying in vain to wipe away the blood on his face. His hands shook as he did, wiping the crimson from his best friend's face, with the get-wrenching knowledge that it was _his _fault he was this way in the first place. _

_"Fox."_

_Kurama's eyes snapped onto his charge's. The crimson garnets were open and Hiei was smirking as he struggled to sit up. "I won."_

_Kurama had to bite back an exclamation as he said coolly, "I noticed. Flirting with death, are we, Hiei?"_

_"You've no room to talk." Hiei's words were his own, but the weak shudder and rough, hoarse gasps weren't. He was blood-soaked, and it was doing his stomach wound no good sitting up. _

_"Hiei, lie down."_

_"No." Hiei raised a hand. Kurama's mind world lit fire--at first only a few peices of the meadow's grasses did, Hiei being too weak to start a _real _fire, but slowly, the flames grew until there was nothing but flickering, dancing fire. Kurama stared, and stared down at Hiei, who'd finally let himself fall backwards, hand grasping his katana's hilt absently. "Burning...out...the Fever..."_

_Kurama's eyes widened. Of course! He sighed, and then smiled as Hiei's eyes closed slowly, and, reluctantly, the Koorime lost himself to sleep._

I think it'd be best to leave now,_ Kurama decided,watching his death-world burn. This was the world who'd made him nearly forget his fondest memories. This was the world who'd tried to seduce him from his friends. And this was the world that his friends fought, nearly to the death, to save him from._

_He was glad to watch it burn._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama aroused.

Everyone leapt to their feat with a cry, but held back their hailstorm of questions for the fox demon's sake. The first thing Kurama did was venture to ask about his mother. Yusuke reassured him they'd gotten her out of the house. Kurama sighed in relief, and would've settled back on his pillows, but another thought made him yelp. Everyone stared at this un-Kurama-like behavior. Kurama crawled to the far side of his bed and shook a limp Koorime.

And now, everyone's attention returned to Hiei. Keiko shreiked, Shizuru, Atsuko and Yusuke swore, and Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina yelped. Hiei's blood was soaking into the bedsheets and falling with a steady drip to the floor.

Yukina turned her head away, tears gems cascading down her cheeks. She'd been told. She knew. And suddenly, she was kneeling beside him, pulling his head into her lap, carressing his face, murmuring softly to him. _Wake up, brother. Please wake. Please...Brother..._The word was sweet in her mind, so she had to taste it on her tongue: "Brother..."

Hiei didn't stir. Naturally, they all turned to Kurama for answers, who supplied them readily enough. And then, Keiko and Botan ran out of the room to find bandages and medicines of any kind, Atsuko and Shizuru went to the drug store, dragging Kuwabara with them for expenses, and Yusuke stood behind Yukina, beside Kurama.

Yusuke looked at Kurama silently, mind working frantically as he gave away no outward emotion. It was a while before he realized it was a Hiei-attribute the entire team had picked up--show no emotion among enemies, or during times of distress. For Hiei, it doubled into "show no emotion at all", but Hiei will be Hiei.

Yusuke decided on an indirect approach. "Y'know, right before you woke up, Enma dissapeared. He looked furious."

"Well, I would suppose so--Hiei killed him up here." He tapped a finger on his head. Yusuke blinked, then allowed himself a small grin. "You know," Kurama said quite suddenly, "Hiei doesn't believe he has a life here. He told me to protect my life, and then began to fight Enma."

Yukina looked up, shocked. "How can he think that?"

And so, the sister of the Forbidden Child, Fire Demon, Koorime Hiei, came to know of Hiei's past.

She was silent, looking stricken and heartbroken. "W-will...will he be okay, Kurama? Yusuke?"

"No," Kurama whispered. "It's his choice. If...He will die, if he finds no reason to live."

-x-x-x-x-x-

_Hiei knew he was dying. He knew, and he didn't care._

_What did he have in that Life? His sister knew nothing about him, and he'd love for it to stay that way. He nearly let his friend get killed. He's let his team down many times, and now, he was finally being punished for it._

_Finally._

_No one needed him there. He'd liked to think that his sister did, but she was dear to many people, who were more than capable of protecting her. Yusuke had never relied on Hiei. He'd accepted him as a member of the team, and as a friend, and Hiei knew that Yusuke trusted him, though he couldn't understand why. He and Yusuke made a good fighting pair, he supposed, and were nigh undefeatable when they fought on the same side. But that was the same with Kurama. Kurama needed no one, now that he was well again. Hiei knew you could only catch that disease once, and he'd burned it out of the fox demon, so there was no risk anymore. _

_And again, not for the first time, he had to wonder if he'd be missed after his death._

_All he had was a sister, a friend, and a team._

_That's all..._

_He had a sudden image, floating in his death world, of crystal tear gems flowing out of soft, fragile crimson eyes, and Kurama standing with his back turned, while Yusuke punched a hole in the wall. _

_He blinked. What caused such...emotional unbalance between them?_

_And then the image was of his own body, mangled and torn, and covered with blood, his own. He wasn't dead yet, but dieing. That didn't shock him as much as it did his team's reactions. They must've just figured out that he'd have no chance of survival._

_And then the door banged open, and a flustered Keiko and Botan flew into the room, clutching what looked like miles of cloth bandages. When they saw Hiei they stopped. Yusuke muttered something, forhead pressed against the wall, and they dropped their burdens. Keiko's eyes filled with tears, and she turned abruptly out of the room. Botan took the blow harder. Hiei knew she'd have to ferry him away, but was still surprised when she dropped to her knees, candy-pink eyes warm with tears. She was still crying when Shizuru, Atsuko and Kuwabara got back. When they heard the news, Shizuru was silent, before leaving the room, Atsuko, an odd emotion on her face, one of confusion and defeat, followed her, while Kuwabara gapped like a goldfish. _

_He couldn't understand why. Surely they weren't upset over him? _

_And then he saw his sister._

_She was kneeling beside him, hands over her eyes as tear gems cascaded down from her face to hit the floor delicately, creating a prism of light where they landed. She was shaking with sobs, and found no reason to conceal them. _

_She was crying for him..._

_...With a sigh, he knew he had no choice, but to turn back to his body and face the nearly-fatal pain that awaited him, away from the tranquil darkness in which he could recline in his long-awaited rest._

Bakas. All of them.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Kurama had forced Yukina to the living room, telling her firmly she needed rest, and that she'd be woken first thing, even if someone was killed in the process, in the case of Hiei's awakening. He knew she'd be able to heal him when she got a full night's sleep--if Hiei hadn't decided to pass on before then. He stood, facing away from Hiei's mangled body, that he and Yusuke had arranged on the bed, and stared at the floor. He heard Shizuru, Atsuko, and Keiko talking to his mother downstairs, keeping her busy so she wouldn't come up to her Suichi's room to find him up and about and a torn and battered demon lying on his bed.

Then, the shift of blankets caught his ear. He didn't move, wide eyes trained ahead of him, frantic and unseeing--he knew that if he turned around, he'd only see Hiei's lifeless body. However, when a frustrated growl, and the sound of clawing and shredding of satin sheets met his ears, he steeled himself and turned around.

Hiei had his claws sunk into the mattress, and was vainly trying to pull himself up, crimson eyes flashing dangerously in his frustration. Blood began to blossom on his freshly bandaged chest, and he growled to cover a whimper. Anyone could tell he was silently cursing Enma with all the vigor he had left.

Without thinking, Kurama was at his side, pushing him back down. "I swear to any god that ever existed, I will kill you myself if you don't lay down."

The surprise shone clearly in Hiei's suddenly child-like eyes, and in that moment of hesitation, Kurama shoved him back onto the pillows.

There, Hiei sulked.

Being helpless, and weak at the same time, was Hiei's least favorite thing to be.

Kurama chuckled, feeling as though the world had become a happier, shining place now that Hiei was back in the living world. As he turned to call down the hall that he was awake, he stopped. Turning back to the sulking Koorime, he asked, "What made you come back?"

Hiei didn't answer.

"Hiei?"

No reply.

Kurama walked over, and saw that Hiei had fallen fast asleep. He blinked then allowed himself a smile. Never would Hiei have allowed himself to sleep when there was someone about, and _never _would he sleep in a bed. He'd much prefer a tree outside to the soft, satin pillows and sheets on the firm mattress.

Kurama allowed himself a breif smile, shaking his head, almost knowingly, at the child-like innocence the Koorime didnt know he had, and then walked out of the room to reassure everyone that Hiei was awake.

_I'll ask again later._

-x-x-x-x-x-

A few hours later, after Kurama had dutifully suffered the affections of his mother, and his team and friends decided it was time they went home and, for a few, explain to their parents why they've been gone for so long. Yusuke had wanted to stick around, but had been firmly dragged out--Atsuko on one arm, Keiko on the other. Shizuru kicked her brother out, and then followed more dignified, and Botan left, looking constantly over her shoulder for another reassurance that she would _not _have to ferry Hiei's soul.

Finally it was Yukina and Kurama. Kurama couldn't make Yukina leave, not after she knew Hiei's secret.

And she whispered solemnly that she'd see to it that her's was the first face he'd see when he awoke again.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hiei opened his crimson eyes, to find soft, large eyes, just as red as his own, staring back at him. He sucked in a hurried breath, hand leaping instantly for where he thought his katana was. Then, uncommonly groggy mind wakening slowly, he realized where he was, why he was there, and who it was stared at him.

"Hiei?" Yukina whispered, blue locks falling perfectly over one of her eyes--her hair was mussed, as though she'd spent a restless night, and her kimono was wrinkled. "...Brother?"

That was something he didn't see coming. He stared at her, then let his head drop back onto the pillows, wishing he had, in fact, died.

"So it's true? You _are _my brother?"

He said nothing.

He shut his eyes, waiting for her to shout, or cry or run from the room.

Nothing happened. Opening them, he saw Yukina's eyes fill with tears, and, as he opened his mouth to apologize, saw a small smile grow larger on her face. "Brother!" She threw her arms around him, driving him back onto the bed, and wept into his chest.

He slowly, gingerly, as though she were a precious gem, put his arms around her in return. He felt the tension leave him, and a smile play on his lips. His sister--she'd cried for him, healed him, held him now. All the dreams he'd ever dared glimpse were suddenly reality.

Looking over her, he saw Kurama, standing casually, hands in pockets, smiling tenderly at the scene.

_Fox._

_Yes, Hiei?_

_Did you tell her?_

_No, I'm afraid not._

There was sincerity in his voice, and Hiei trusted him, more than his own sister, not to lie to him. _Who did?_

_I'm not at liberty to say._

This, Hiei knew, was so Hiei couldn't slaughter whoever did. Hiei smirked, feeling Yukina fall asleep in his embrace. _Did she get any sleep?_

_I can say that I tried._

_Hn._

Hiei could feel something in Kurama's mind that pained him to no end. _What is it._

Kurama looked up, physically, meeting Hiei's gaze. _I have questions._

_Hn._

This was as close a approval as he would get. _Why did you fight for me? You nearly died._

_You know why, kitsune._

Hiei felt Kurama smile inwardly. Yes, the fox had heard and understood the words fine. He had just wanted to make sure that those words were his to keep. _And also..._

_Before we age, fox._

_Why did you come back?_

This was the big one--Hiei could sense that Kurama needed an immidient answer to it. So, Hiei obliged.

_I...had to._

_Why?_

_Because..._Hiei pondered for a while. Then he smiled lightly, feeling sleep take over once more. _I was needed here. That felt good._

Kurama's eyes widened, and he took a step for the bed, before he realized that Hiei was only sleeping. He sighed, then grinned. So Hiei finally learned his place in the scheme of things. Teammate, brother, friend. What more could you want?

_the end_

**I hoped you liked it. I admit, it was short, but I really wanted to end it soon! This chapter was eating me alive, so I posted it. Review, please, tell me how I did? And could some of you read my fic "Charity"? Please? x-x Well, anyway... It's been fun. Cya 'round!**

**-six**


End file.
